Football, Friendship and love
by Shinji Aime
Summary: Sakura rela menyamar menjadi seorang pria bernama Shimura Sai demi masuk ke dalam sebuah tim sepakbola. Persahabatan ataupun cinta dipertaruhkan disini/ (Spoiler chap 6) : Ino menemukan sebuah benda aneh didalam loker Sai (Sakura) . Sedangkan Naruto mulai merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersama Hinata. Banyak kejadian seru saat Sasuke pergi merawat sang ibu. CHAP 6 IS UP! FIRST FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Football, Friendship and love**

**My first Fic!**

**AU , OOC, Gaje**

**Pairing : SasuSaku :***

**Naruto is always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, cuma minjem charanya aja :D**

**mind to RNR? PLEASE FLAMERS - "DONT LIKE DONT READ"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 "The story is begin"**

Kring

Kring

Kring

"Hahhh, sial! Sakura bangunlah, sudah pagi" ucap Sasuke pelan sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sakura. Lalu ia mematikan alarm yang masih menyala.

"Sakura. Bangunlah. Sebelum yang lain bangun dan melihat kita" Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Sakura Sekali lagi.

"Ah? Sial. Terima kasih Sasuke senpai karena sudah membangunkanku. Petir semalam benar-benar membuatku takut" Balas Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hn, aku tidak menyangka kau takut pada petir" Tutur Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Sasuke Senpai!" Ucap Sakura dengan deathglarenya. Sakura paling Sensitif jika ada orang yang membahas hal tersebut. Dan pagi itu disambut dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka yang berhasil membangunkan seluruh penghuni kamar asrama nomor 317.

* * *

-Flashback-

Derrr

Derrr

"Aaaa...!" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan memojokkan dirinya di sudut kasur. Seluruh penghuni kamar, Hinata, Naruto tetap terlelap kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke. Malam itu hujan turun deras sekali.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kasurnya.

"A-a-ku takut petir" Ucap Sakura terbata-bata dengan wajah sendu.

"Hn, tidurlah denganku" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ehm?" Gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidur dengan Hinata tidak akan ada yang menenangkanmu" Tutur Sasuke seolah mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sakura.

"..." Sakura hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam" Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

"..." Sakura tetap diam

"Sudahlah Sakura. Besok kita harus sekolah" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Dan menuntun Sakura menuju kasurnya. Mungkin tidur di kasur Sasuke lebih aman dari suara petir. Karena kasur Sasuke terletak jauh dari jendela. Sakura pun terlelap di sebelah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap terjaga sambil memandangi wajah sakura.

'Mengapa kau begitu cantik ketika tertidur?'

* * *

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke senpai, Naruto Senpai. Ayo kita ke kelas, hinata" ucap Sakura sambil merangkul lengan mungil Hinata.

"E-eh iya Sakura-chan" Ucap hinata, seperti biasa ia tergagap.

* * *

-Di kelas 10 E (kelas Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata)-

"Kyaaa, coba tebak. Hinata Satu kamar dengan Naruto senpai loh" ucap Sakura kepada Ino, Temari dan Tenten.

"Wah, cieee Hinata. Selamat ya akhirnya kau bisa satu kamar dengan senpai pujaanmu itu" Ucap Tenten menggoda Hinata. Yang di goda pun hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sudahlah jangan digoda terus. Kasian dia" ucap Temari, gadis berkuncir empat ini adalah gadis yang paling dewasa diantara mereka.

"Hehehe, iya deh temari-chan" ucap Ino cengengesan.

"Oh iya. Sakura, Hinata katanya kalian juga sekamar dengan Sasuke senpai ya?" Tanya Temari

"Yah seperti itulah" Jawab Sakura.

"Wah kalian berdua ini memang sangat beruntung ya" ucap Tenten.

"Untung penghuni asrama Konoha gakuen diacak ulang ya" Tutur Ino

"Iya, aku juga sudah muak sekamar dengan Karin senpai dan Juugo Senpai walaupun hanya beberapa bulan. Mereka menyebalkan" Ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami-sama masih menyayangimu Sakura. Sehingga kau tidak sekamar lagi dengan mereka dan sekarang kau sekamar dengan kapten tim sepakbola Konoha gakuen dan wakilnya yang tampan itu" ucap Ino  
Mereka pun terus berbicara tentang berbagai hal mengenai teman sekamar mereka yang baru.

* * *

-Di kelas 11 E (kelas Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki naruto)-

"Sasuke-kun aku dengar kau sekamar dengan gadis pinky itu ya?" Tanya Uzumaki Karin sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan ucapan ambigu andalannya.

"Apa dia mengganggumu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Naruto, Bisakah kau menyuruh Sepupumu ini untuk diam?" Ucap Sasuke Sambil menyikut Lengan Naruto yang sedang Mendengarkan Mp3 player dengan headsetnya.

"Ada apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto heran, karena ia baru saja melepas Headsetnya.

"Ck, sudahlah lupakan" Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang keluar kelas karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

* * *

-Di Perpustakaan-

"Temari-chan. Coba lihat ini" Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul merah muda.

"Wah buku ini pasti keren. Aku akan meminjamnya. Terima kasih Sakura" balas temari sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Kau lihat Hinata, Tenten dan Pig tidak?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku rasa tidak" Jawab temari Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Kau baca dulu saja buku itu. Aku ingin mencari mereka"

"Baiklah" Balas Temari.

Sakura sudah berkeliling Perpustakaan tapi belum juga menemukan teman-temannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari buku untuk dibaca.

"Heiii, itu kan ensiklopedia sepakbola terbaru" Sakura terlonjak lalu berusaha mengambil buku yang dimaksud. Namun buku itu juga ditarik dari arah yang berlawanan. Keduanya tetap menarik buku tersebut, hingga rak buku besar itu pun terjatuh.

Bruk

"Astaga apa yang terjadi!" Geram kurenai sensei, penjaga perpustakaan.

"Gomen sensei. Tadi aku... Tak sengaja..." Ucap Sakura mencoba membela diri. Namun ucapannya dipotong oleh suara baritone khas yang dikenalnya.

"Aku yang menjatuhkan rak buku ini, sensei. Aku yang akan merapihkannya" Ucap pemuda berambut raven.

"Baiklah. Cepat kau rapihkan kekacauan ini, lalu setelah selesai. Kau akan kuberi hukuman tambahan karena membuat keributan di perpustakaan" Tutur kurenai sensei.

"Sasuke senpai" desis Sakura.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mata Onyxnya menatap pupil emerald begitu dalam.

"Aku akan membantumu merapihkannya. Aku kan juga bersalah" Tegas Sakura

"Tak perlu. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" balas Sasuke

"Aku akan tetap membantumu". Tutur Sakura.

"Hn, terserahlah" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Astaga Sakura, Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Temari yang baru datang.

"Baka! Forehead, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino

"Baru Saja kami tinggal ke kantin sebentar Kau sudah menyebabkan kekacauan, Sakura" Ucap tenten

"Err, terserahlah. Aku dan Sasuke senpai baru saja menjatuhkan rak buku ini. Sepertinya aku tidak dapat mengikuti jam pelajaran kakashi sensei. Tolong beritahu dia bahwa aku sedang di UKS" Ucap sakura sambil memandangi Sasuke yang sedang memunguti buku yang berjatuhan dimana-mana.

"Hm, ba-baiklah Sa-sakura-chan" ucap Hinata tergagap lalu mengajak semua teman-temannya untuk kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Setelah semua siswa sudah pergi, hanya tersisa Sakura dan Sasuke saja di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke senpai, tadi... Apakah kau yang menarik buku itu juga?" Tanya sakura berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menggumam

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Itu sebabnya aku bersalah. Kau sudah menemukan buku itu duluan" Tutur Sasuke.

"Tapi kita menjatuhkannya bersama-sama senpai" jelas Sakura

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah beres kan?" Ucap Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan hukuman tambahannya?" Tanya Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke Sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah mereka diberi hukuman tambahan, yaitu mengepel perpustakaan. Mereka langsung kembali ke asrama karena bel pelajaran akhir sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap seseorang didalam.

"Maaf, ayo silahkan masuk" Ucap Naruto

"Mengapa kau mengunci pintunya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi sarkastik.

"Dan mengapa di dalam sini hanya ada Hinata dan Naruto Senpai?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan Hayo-abis-ngapain-lo?.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Jangan salah paham. Tadi Hinata baru saja menyemprot kamar ini dengan pembasmi serangga. Karena takut ada orang yang masuk, maka ia mengunci pintunya. Kalo aku kan baru selesai mandi. Kalian sendiri? Mengapa kalian berduaan?" Tutur Naruto panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Cepat ganti baju. Kita harus latihan"

"Latihan Sepakbola ya?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku belum pernah melihat kesebelasan konoha gakuen berlatih sebelumnya" Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Tentu saja pasti akan lebih seru jika latihan lalu ditemani gadis cantik" Balas Naruto dengan tatapan genitnya kearah Sakura. Sakura pun Sweatdrop.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Sakura

"Ten-tentu Saja Sakura-chan" Jawab Hinata.

"Horeee baiklah. Ayo kita rapih-rapih dulu Hinata" teriak Sakura

"Kalian siap-siap dulu saja. Nanti kami tunggu di lapangan indoor ya" Ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"Ba-baiklah" balas Hinata. Hinata dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan naruto dan Sasuke pergi keluar asrama untuk bersiap-siap latihan.

* * *

-Di dalam kamar mandi-

"Sa-sakura-chan. Aku lupa membawa baju ganti kita" ucap Hinata. Dan muncullah 4 kerutan siku di pelipis Sakura

'Bagaimana Hinata dengan tidak elitnya lupa membawa baju ganti?. Eh, sudahlah kan tidak akan ada yang melihat' Batin Sakura.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa kan di kamar sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kita keluar pakai handuk saja" Balas Sakura.

* * *

-Di kamar Asrama-

"Baka dobe! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa membawa sepatumu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Gomen, teme" ucap Naruto cengengesan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dan muncullah dua sosok cantik yang hanya di balut handuk. Naruto dan Sasuke pun mimisan.

"Aaaa! Senpai-senpai ini ingin mengintip ya!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke sudah membalikkan badannya sedari tadi. Namun Naruto masih memandangi mereka dengan tatapan genit. Sasuke pun sweatdrop karena tuduhan Sakura.

"Ayo dobe MESUM! JANGAN KEBIASAAN!" Teriak Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'MESUM'

"Taa-tapi. Ini kan langkaa, Teme" Naruto masih memandang ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengambil baju ganti dan langsung kembali ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ck, dasar mesum!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Hehehe" Naruto pun memasang senyum mesumnya ke arah Sasuke

* * *

-Di lapangan-

"Sa-sakura-chan, aku bo-bosan sekali" ucap Hinata mengusik Sakura yang sedang antusias menonton latihan tim sepakbola Konoha Gakuen.

"Ooh, gomen Hinata. Kalau kau bosan. Lebih baik kita menghampiri Ino disana" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ino yang sedang latihan Cheers di lapangan basket indoor. Lapangan basket indoor dan lapangan sepakbola indoor memang bersebelahan.

"Ba-baiklah. Ayo" Ucap Hinata sambil merangkul lengan Sakura. Sebelum mereka pergi. Bahu Sakura ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Sakura pun Menoleh.

"Eeh Temari-chan, tenten? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami ingin menonton latihan tim sepakbola konoha gakuen" Ucap Temari.

"Kalau begini. Kau tidak akan bosan kan Hinata?" Tanya sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk.

Saat mereka asyik berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba datang dua orang anak basket yang menyapa mereka.

"Hai, kalian siswi kelas 10 E bukan?" Tanya Deidara

"Hm, iya senpai. Kami dari kelas 10 E" Ucap Temari sambil mengangguk.

"Wah, ternyata benar isu yang beredar selama ini bahwa siswi-siwi kelas 10E memang cantik-cantik" ucap Itachi.

"Ahh, senpai ini bisa saja" Ucap Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita belum kenalan" Ucap Sasori

"Oh iya. Aku Sabaku no Temari" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Hyuuga Hi-hinata" Ucap Hinata

"Hwang tenten senpai" tutur Tenten

"Hmm, Haruno Sakura" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hai temari, Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura" Ucap itachi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura Pingsan. Semuanya pun panik.

"Sakura...Sakura. Kau kenapa?" Tanya temari cemas sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang melemas.  
Banyak siswa yang mengerubungi Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Sakura pingsan na-naruto sen-senpai" Jawab Hinata tak kalah cemas.

"Biar aku yang membawanya" Ucap Sasuke sambil membawa Sakura ala bridal style. Semua orang yang ada disana memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan heran dan bahkan tak sedikit yang cemburu.

* * *

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author Curhat Zone XD**

Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Plis review ya. Biar aku tahu letak kesalahan dan kekurangan Fic ini.  
Gak sesuai judul ya? Hadeehhhh author gaje nih emang.  
Kalo pengen diterusin Review atau PM aja yap.  
Your review is so meaning for me :*. Gak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun yaa.

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan. yang baik. Review ya ^.^

Don't be silent reader please :(


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Fic Mina :***

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal**

**Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto - Football, Friendship and love is mine**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Please Flamers - Dont like Dont Read!**

**Happy Reading Mina :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shocking News**

-Di UKS-

"Apa Sakura-chan akan baik-baik saja Shizune-sensei?" Tanya Ino yang masih mengenakan seragam cheersnya.

"Um, ya dia baik-baik saja. Kalian beruntung aku masih ada di sekolah padahal sudah jam ekskul" Ucap Shizune sensei dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Apa yang Terjadi Padanya?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa

"Aku rasa penyebabnya adalah masalah pribadi. Aku harus menunggu kerabat terdekatnya" Jawab Shizune sensei yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke sama sekali.

"Tapi kami semua ini adalah sahabatnya, sensei" Ucap Temari memelas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tenten, Ino dan Hinata yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Maaf. Itu saja belum cukup" Tutur Shizune sensei lagi.

"Aku Tunangannya" Jawab Sasuke datar seolah tanpa dosa. Dan tak menyadari semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan Ciyusan?-Miyapa?-Cungguh?-Enelan?.

"Apa Sekarang kau bisa memberitahuku penyebab Haruno Sakura pingsan tadi?" Sambung Sasuke.

"Errr baiklah. Ikut aku ke luar sebentar Sasuke" Ucap Shizune Sensei.

* * *

-Di luar UKS-

"Haruno Sakura, Dia..." Shizune Sensei tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lanjutkan" Sasuke menuntut

"Dia mengidap kanker otak stadium lanjut" Tutur Shizune sensei berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya meskipun ia tidak yakin.

"Sakura mengidap penyakit kanker otak?" Tanya Sasuke seolah tidak percaya.

"Umm, tapi tenang saja. Itu belum dapat dipastikan benar sebelum di cek lebih lanjut di rumah sakit. Itu hanya hipotesaku saja" jelas Shizune Sensei.

"Baiklah. Arigatou sensei" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung kembali ke dalam UKS.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang. Jangan lupa sehabis ini Sakura harus istirahat dulu" Shizune sensei mengingatkan Sasuke

"Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat.

* * *

"Ehem" Sasuke berdehem cukup keras. Semua yang ada di dalam UKS langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hinata, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hm, b-baiklah" Hinata pun melenggang keluar mengikuti jejak Sasuke.

* * *

-Di luar-

"Ada...apa senpai?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu

"Sakura mengidap Kanker otak. Bisakah kau menghubungi keluarganya untuk memeriksa Sakura di rumah sakit?" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Loh kenapa bukan senpai saja sendiri? Kan S-senpai tunangannya" Balas Hinata dengan suara bergetar dan tatapan tajam juga sedih karena mengetahui sahabatnya mengidap penyakit yang cukup ganas. 'Kanker'

"Aku bukan Tunangannya" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"M-maksudmu?" Hinata merasa heran

"Tadi aku hanya berbohong. Agar Shizune sensei mau memberitahukan keadaan Sakura" jelas Sasuke

"Oh, Baiklah. Akan kuka-kabari keluarga Sakura, senpai" Ucap Hinata lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Hn"

* * *

-Suasana asrama-

"Sakura? Apa kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di pinggir kasur Sakura

"Terima kasih senpai. Aku sudah baikkan" Jelas Sakura.

Naruto pun mencubit pipi Sakura dan mengusap kening Sakura yang *ehem* agak lebar sih ya. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis berambut soft pink ini.  
Hinata yang menyaksikannya pun merasakan hatinya terasa kebas, mungkin cemburu.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja lagi. Aku ingin menyusul Teme di lapangan" Jelas Naruto

"Siap, senpai" Balas Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hinata, Jaga Sakura ya" Ucap Naruto dan mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

"Baik" Balas Hinata singkat sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang terpaksa. Selanjutnya Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya di balik rambut indigonya yang terurai. Naruto pun meninggalkan kamar bernomor 317 itu.

* * *

-Di lapangan-

"Yo, teme. Sakura sudah baik-baik saja. Ayo kita latihan lagi" jelas naruto sambil menonjok pundak kiri Sasuke pelan.

"Hn, terima kasih mau mengantarnya kembali ke asrama dobe" balas Sasuke dengan senyuman yang amat tipis hingga hampir tak seorang pun menyadari bahwa adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini tersenyum.

'Andai tadi Guy sensei tidak meminta bantuanku untuk membeli makan siang. Pasti aku yang mengantarnya' Batin Sasuke

"Sama-sama teme. Sampai kapan kau memendam perasaanmu itu?" Tanya naruto dan membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke was-was.

'Apa naruto tau perasaanku kepada Sakura?, jangan sampai!' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Yamanaka Ino kan? Dari tadi kau memandanginya terus disana" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino yang sedang meneruskan latihan cheersnya yang sempat tertunda karena ia menjenguk Sakura di UKS.

Sasuke bernafas lega, harusnya ia tahu bahwa sobat baka dobenya ini terlalu bodoh untuk memiliki hipotesa sejauh itu.

"Tidak dobe. Jangan sok tau. Aku hanya sedang menonton Itachi latihan" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Daripada memerhatikan Nii-san mu yang narsis itu. Lebih baik kita latihan lagi" ajak naruto

"Hn" Balas Sasuke datar.

* * *

Hampir semua siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen mengerubungi mading Sekolah. Di mading itu terpampang pamphlet mengenai seleksi anggota kesebelasan sepakbola konoha Gakuen.

"I-no pig. Coba lihat itu!. Kelihatannya ada berita baru. Liat sebentar yuk" ajak Sakura lalu merangkul lengan Ino

"Baiklah. Tapi habis itu kita langsung ke ruang guru ya. Kakashi sensei pasti sudah menunggu kita" Jelas Ino. Sakura pun mengangguk kegirangan.

Join Us!

Ikutilah seleksi anggota kesebelasan sepak bola Konoha Gakuen.  
hari : sabtu, 5 oktober 20XX  
Tempat : lapangan sepak bola indoor  
Konoha Gakuen

Syarat : laki2 / perempuan yang memiliki keterampilan khusus dalam bermain sepakbola dan memiliki fisik yang kuat.

"Wahh, ino asyikk nih. Perempuan juga boleh ikutan loh" Seru sakura kegirangan

"Tapi palingan kalau yang perempuan cuma jadi manager ataupun koordinator saja lah" jelas Ino

"Halahh, biarlah. Aku akan tetap ikut. Temani aku ya Pig" Sakura merajuk. Ino pun hanya dapat menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah forehead. Tapi kau kan mengidap..." Ino tak berani melanjutkan perkataannya karena tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

"Apa penyakitku menjadi halangan? Padahal aku sudah menantikan ini sejak lama" ucap Sakura lemas.

"Ya, kau lihat sendiri kan? Di syaratnya tercantum bahwa peserta harus memiliki fisik yang kuat" Jelas Ino

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga kok" Tutur Sakura sambil mengangguk

"Baiklah. Akan kutemani kamu forehead" ino pun mengalah. Meskipun agak khawatir juga dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini. Ya, setelah Sakura di periksa lebih lanjut. Ternyata hasilnya, Sakura positif mengidap kanker otak. Hal ini membuat Ino Sedikit gelisah.

* * *

-Lapangan Sepakbola Indoor Konoha Gakuen-

"Hei, shikamaru! Jangan tidur saja!. Bantu aku mengangkat Meja ini" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan Tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua belah pipinya. Ia berusaha membangunkan pria dengan rambut berkuncir yang sedang tidur di atas meja yang ingin ia pindahkan.

"Hoammm, mendokusai. Kau menggangguku saja Kiba!" Balas Seorang pria berkuncir yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu sambil menguap.

"Ck kalian ini kerjanya lamban sekali. Seleksinya tinggal satu hari lagi loh. Ayo, Ganbatte!" Ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan berapi-api.

"Baik kapten" teriak seorang pemuda berambut bob dengan pose nice guy

"Jangan panggil aku kapten, Lee" Balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"Mendokusai. Kenapa kau bisa terpilih jadi kapten ya? Aku tidak habis fikir" Ucap Shikamaru yang sukses memancing munculnya tatapan Masalah-buat-lo? Dari Naruto.

"Hah sudahlah, kita lanjutkan besok ya. Ayo teme kita kembali ke asrama!" Teriak Naruto tepat di Telinga Sasuke.

"Baka!" Sasuke balas berteriak di telinga Naruto.

"Hehehe, jangan marah teme. Ayo kita ke asrama. Sudah sore nih" Naruto merajuk di pundak Sasuke.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik.

* * *

Keadaan kamar asrama bernomor 317 itu sangatlah sepi. Sepertinya tengah ditinggal penghuninya.

"Hinata dan Sakura kemana ya?" Tanya Naruto entah ditunjukkan kepada siapa.

"Hn mungkin sedang ke kamar asrama temannya" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Padahal aku ingin menanyakan apakah mereka berminat mengikuti seleksi itu atau tidak loh!" Sahut Naruto sambil mengganti kaus jerseynya yang berwarna biru dengan sebuah kaus berwarna putih.

"Haruno Sakura sudah pasti tidak boleh ikut. Fisiknya tidaklah kuat" Balas Sasuke sambil menghampiri tempat tidurnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur itu. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya duluan sebelum Naruto.

"Benar juga sih. Mungkin Hinata berminat" Ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri kasurnya yang berada satu tingkat di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Hn, tanyakan Saja nanti. Aku ingin tidur dulu dobe" Balas Sasuke yang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berusaha memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung tidur.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kamar asrama bernomor 303 terdengar suara tawa yang riuh dan membahana. Terlihat lima orang gadis yang memakai baju piyama sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap cemilan ringan yang tersedia.

"Hahaha. Apa waktu itu kalian benar-benar keluar hanya dengan handuk saja huh?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan ponytailnya sambil tertawa keras.

"Yah begitulah. Sudahlah jangan tertawa Pig!" Bentak seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut soft pink sebahu yang kita tahu bernama haruno Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke senpai waktu itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol dua berwarna coklat tua-yang diketahui bernama tenten.

"Pastinya mereka langsung mimisan saat itu juga. Iya kan?" Tanya Temari sambil mengambil beberapa keripik kentang dari dalam bungkusnya.

"B-begitulah Temari-chan" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata dan wajahnya merona seketika.

"Wah, dasar pria-pria mesum, cih" Sahut Ino sambil mendecih lalu meneruskan kembali acara ngemilnya.

"Um, Ino apa Shikamaru senpai dan Neji senpai tidak akan marah kalau kita masih berkumpul disini?" Tanya Tenten kepada Ino. Tenten tau sekarang sudah lewat pukul 8 tapi ke lima gadis itu masih saja bersinggah di kamar ini. Padahal seharusnya mereka kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, tenang saja. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Iya kan Temari-chan?" Tanya Ino sambil menyikut lengan Temari.

"Ck, benar kata Tenten, ino. Kita harus tidur sekarang. Sebentar lagi Neji dan Shikamaru Senpai akan kembali." Ucap temari mengingatkan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Hinata pamit ya. Sampai jumpa besok saat seleksi" Sahut Sakura

"Baiklah. Aku bareng kalian ya? Aku takut jalan sendirian" Tenten langsung mengapit lengan Hinata

"T-tentu saja" Ucap hinata

"Ayo" Teriak Sakura

Kamar asrama itu pun sepi. Hanya tersisa dua orang gadis didalamnya. Temari langsung tidur di kasurnya. Sedangkan Ino masih saja berkutat dengan handphone flip jingganya.

* * *

-Hari Seleksi-

"Mendaftarnya di sebelah mana ya pig?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan Indoor, namun nihil. Yang dilihatnya hanya sekerumunan orang yang membuat lapangan ini terasa sesak dan sempit.

"Um, lihat! Disana ada antrian. Mungkin disanalah tempatnya" Ucap Ino senang

"Huh, akhirnya ketemu juga. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut mendaftar pig?" Tanya Sakura dengan Inocent facenya yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Ino.

"Baka Forehead! Tentu saja aku tidak mau!. Sepakbola sama sekali bukan keahlianku" Jelas Ino sambil terus berjalan ke arah antrian tadi.

"Hehehe, bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya? Kau kan bisanya hanya berdandan saja" Ucap Sakura tetap dengan tampang 'Sok polos' nya. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Sakura mengucapkanya dengan keras sehingga beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Akhirnya muncul empat kerutan siku di pelipis Ino.

"Baka! Diamlah! Dasar memalukan!" Geram ino.

"Ya, baiklah Ino-chan" ucap Sakura sambil meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Ino. Ino pun membalasnya dengan deathglare andalannya. Sakura hanya bisa cengengesan.

Nee kikoe masuka...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ino berdering.

"Hm?" Ino berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Sakura hanya dapat memutar mata pertanda bosan.

"Astaga, maaf aku lupa" Ino masih asyik bercipika-cipiki dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon. Sakura hanya berkonsentrasi dengan antriannya.

"Baik aku akan segera kesana" Ucap Ino lalu menutup handphone flip berwarna jingga tersebut.

"Um, Sakura? Sepertinya aku meninggalkan seragam cheersku di ruang ganti perempuan. Aku harus segera mengambilnya" Ucap Ino dengan nada memelas ke arah Sakura.

"Yah, ambil saja dulu. Aku bisa daftar sendiri kok" Balas Sakura.

"Baiklah, arigatou. Ganbatte ne!" Ucap Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

Setelah Ino pergi Sakura hanya bisa mendengus bosan. Mata emeraldnya berkilat ketika melihat sosok bercepol dua dan seorang lagi datang menghampirinya.

"Hwaa... Untung ada Kalian. Kalau tidak ada kalian Pasti aku sudah mati kebosanan menunggu antrian ini" Ucap Sakura girang sambil mencubit pipi Hinata dan Tenten bergantian.

"Hehehe. Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, Sakura. Aku ingin mengikuti seleksi ini. Jadi aku meminta Hinata mengantarku" Balas Tenten Cengengesan.

"Huh, pantas tadi pagi tiba-tiba kau menghilang Hinata" Sakura mendengus pelan

"Eh, Gomen Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tenten? Kau tidak ikut mengantri?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Loh aku sudah dapat nomor urut dong" Ucap Tenten girang sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas yang menempel di dada baju sebelah kanannya.

"Yah tinggal aku deh. Duh, antrian ini panjang sekali lagi" Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat pinky mereka.

* * *

Lama mereka berbincang-bincang, akhirnya giliran Tenten yang tampil. Di antrian itu pun hanya tersisa beberapa orang lagi.

"Sakura-chan s-sekarang sudah giliranmu" Ucap Hinata

"Oh yap baiklah" Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Haruno Sakura, senpai" Jawab sakura bersemangat.

"Kau ingin mengikuti seleksi ini?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil mendongakan kepalanya agar dapat melihat dengan siapa ia bicara.

"Tentu saja. Nih aku sudah isi formulirnya. Boleh minta nomor urutnya?" Tanya Sakura antusias

"Maaf. Kau tahu fisikmu lemah namun masih kau paksakan. Sebagai perwakilan panitia, aku menyatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh mengikuti seleksi ini" Ucap Sasuke Panjang lebar dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu andalannya.

"Ta-tapi senpai. A-aku sudah... Menantikan-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara baritone Sasuke.

"Maaf. Silahkan keluar dari antrian ini" Ucap Sasuke sopan.

* * *

Setelah diusir Sasuke, Sakura pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hinata sudah berusaha menghiburnya namun hasilnya nihil, Sakura tetap menangis.

"Sudahlah, S-Sakura-chan. J-jangan menangis T-terus" Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap punggung Sakura pelan.

"Mereka jahat Hinata hiks hiks. Mereka jahat!. Aku selalu menantikan ini sejak dulu hiks hiks" Sakura masih saja terisak.

'Mereka terlalu merendahkan aku sebagai Haruno Sakura yang penyakitan' Batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Hinata, mereka tak akan menerima diriku yang penyakitan ini kan?" Tanya Sakura antusias sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata.

"Em? M-memangnya K-kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata Heran. Baru saja tadi ia melihat sahabatnya ini terisak, kini ia melihat sahabatnya itu senang bukan main.

"Antar aku ke Teater drama sekarang juga, Hinata! Kau mau membantuku,kan?" Tanya Sakura tetap dengan antusias.

"B-baiklah, tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebaiknya antar saja aku. Nanti kujelaskan disana" Ucap Sakura. Hinata pun mengangguk pasti.

* * *

- Di Lapangan Indoor -

"Yo, teme tadi kulihat Sakura menangis. Apa karena kau menolaknya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi panitia pendaftaran.

"Hn sudah seharusnya begitu kan?" Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil memainkan pulpen yang dipegangnya.

" Ya terserah kau sajalah teme" Balas Naruto sambil menaruh kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Dobe, Bagaimana jika kita tukar posisi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti

"Kau jaga disini. Biar aku yang melihat proses seleksi" Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku juga bosan disana" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya ber'Hn'ria lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di Meja pendaftaran.

* * *

- Di Teater Drama -

Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang mengendap-ngendap menuju ruang ganti di teater drama Konoha Gakuen.

"Hinata ayo cepat! Sebelum ada yang memergoki kita nanti" Ucap Sakura

"B-baiklah S-sakura-chan" Hinata pun mempercepat jalannya. Tadi ia sempat tertinggal dari Sakura.

"Nah kita sudah sampai di ruang kostum" Sakura pun menyeringai

"..." Hinata masih saja terdiam. Ia bingung mengapa Sakura mengajaknya kemari

"Bantu aku carikan baju anak laki-laki ya. Aku akan merias wajahku dulu" Terang Sakura

"B-baik" Jawab Sakura

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit berada di dalam ruangan itu. Akhirnya Sakura selesai.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa aku terlihat berbeda?" Tanya Sakura dengan bangga.

"Wah, K-kau keliha-hatan t-tampan Sakura-chan" Hinata terkesima melihat tampilan Sakura.

Sakura menyembunyikan helaian soft pinknya di balik sebuah wig berwarna coklat tua dengan model cepak klimis. Ia juga menambahkan bedak yang cukup tebal di atas permukaan wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya ia sembunyikan di balik softlens berwarna onyx. Sekarang ia juga mengenakan jersey Real Madrid. Ia kelihatan sangat tampan.

"Sekarang kita harus pikirkan nama samaranku dan asal usulku. Aku harus bisa lolos seleksi ini" sakura antusias.

"Aku p-punya ide Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata lalu menarik pundak Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita kembali ke lapangan indoor" Ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan tangannya di udara. Hinata pun mengangguk antusias.

* * *

-Lapangan Indoor-

"Permisi, senpai. Aku ingin mengikuti seleksi ini" Ucap Sakura(yang sekarang tampilannya sudah jauh berbeda)

"Oke siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

'Wah tampan sekali. Walaupun tidak setampan teme' Batin Naruto

"Sai, Namaku Shimura Sai" Sai (Sakura) dengan Pedenya menyebutkan namanya.

* * *

_**...To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Author Curhat Zone XD**_

Gomen mina. Aku baru bisa bikin segini aja. Masih kurang panjang kah? Plis jangan jawab iya! Aku udh capek bgt ini ngerjainnya seharian loh *gak nanya sumpah*

Untuk update kilat? Akan kupikirkan lagi ya minna. Doakan saja ya. Yang setuju aku update kilat, Just Review or PM yaps...

Hoaaa... Terkutuklah aku karena menjadikan Sai sebagai Sakura boy-mode. Jangan marah ya Sai-kun #PuppyEyes *Di gebukin Fans Sai*

Semoga Next chap bisa lebih baik lagi ya.

Ini balasan untuk review kemarin ya minna :*

_**nadialovely**_ : pastinya. Kalo udh ada yang review, pasti aku langsung lanjut kaka ;o

_**Riyuki18**_ : Arigatou *ber-ojigi*. Nih udh update ;)

_**Maruyama Harumi**_ : Arigatou, kaka. Pasti aku lanjutin deh. Maaf yah kalo masih bnyk yg salah cara penulisannya. Pasti aku perbaiki deh. Review lagi ya untuk chap ini.


	3. Chapter 3

"Permisi, Senpai. Aku ingin mengikuti seleksi ini" Ucap Sakura (yang sekarang penampilannya sudah jauh berbeda).

"Oh, Baiklah. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

'Tampan sekali. Walau tak setampan teme' Batin Naruto

"Sai. Namaku Shimura Sai" Sai (Sakura) dengan Pedenya menyebutkan namanya.

* * *

**My first fic mina :***

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belongs To Masashi Kishimoto. FFL Is Mine :p**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**Pairing in this chap: NaruHina, Sai(Sakura)Ino**

**Flamers! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading Mina**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Hard Choice**

-Ino POV-

Setelah mengambil seragam cheersku, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan Indoor. Aku ingin melihat Forehead tampil, itu juga kalau dia diizinkan mengikuti seleksi ini. Aku sudah mencari ke sekeliling lapangan indoor, namun aku belum juga menemukan Sakura.

Kini pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang menggiring bola di tengah lapangan. Mungkin ia sedang tampil. Gerakan kakinya sangat lincah dan gesit. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkesima padanya. Yang membuat ia istimewa di mataku adalah wajah tampannya. Demi Kami-sama, wajahnya tampan sekali!

Pemuda berambut cepak klimis itu telah membuatku terpesona. Helaian coklat ebonynya yang tertiup angin terlihat begitu eksotis. Wajah Pucatnya yang datar itu telah membuat hatiku bergetar. Tatapan tajam dari permata onyx matanya berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jersey real madridnya memang terlihat sedikit longgar, namun membuat penampilannya terlihat begitu keren. Dia adalah pemuda kedua-setelah Sasuke senpai- yang berhasil membuatku tertarik. Ingin rasanya aku menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata penyemangat, namun apa kata orang nantinya?. Hah! Aku benar-benar dilema. Tunggu, aku melupakan tujuan awalku kemari. Mungkin karena aku begitu terpesona dengan pemuda itu.

Siapa ya namanya? Kok aku gak pernah melihat dia di sekolah? Bikin penasaran aja nih! Sepertinya dia membuat frase "Fallin Love at the first Sight" terasa begitu nyata sekarang ini. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan dia. Duh, siapa ya namanya?.

* * *

"_Jatuh cinta pada orang yang belum di kenal memang terasa begitu menyebalkan"_

* * *

Normal POV

"Ino-chan, K-kaukah itu?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang terurai sambil menepuk pelan bahu orang yang dimaksud.

"Eeh Hinata. Iya ini aku" Jawab Ino sambil menoleh ke arah gadis bermata Lavender yang tadi menyapanya.

"S-sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Aku sedang mencari Forehead. Apa kau melihatnya, Hinata?" Balas Ino

"Um t-tidak. Aku T-tidak melihatnya. S-sumpah aku t-tidak melihatnya sama sekali D-dari tadi aku hanya d-diam di sini" Ucap Hinata Terbata-bata. Ia sedang berusaha berbohong. Namun Ino menyadari adanya keanehan pada diri Hinata.

"Santai saja Hinata, Aku kan hanya bertanya" Ino menepuk pelan bahu Hinata

"I-iya. Aku tahu" Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tadi sempat panik.

"Um Hinata Apa kau mengenal pemuda itu?"Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tadi sempat mempesonanya.

"O-oh aku t-tidak m-mengenalnya sama s-sekali ino-chan. Sumpah demi Kami-sama aku tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Aku bahkan tidak p-pernah melihat p-pemuda itu" Hinata mencoba berbohong sekali lagi, dan nampaknya tidak berhasil sama sekali. Ia amat panik karena pemuda yang dimaksud Ino adalah Sai. Sedangkan Sai adalah Sakura yang sedang menyamar. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak membongkar penyamaran Sakura pada siapapun.

Kali ini alis Ino terlihat saling bertautan satu sama lain. Tingkah Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya benar-benar membuat Ino heran. Ino berusaha menyembunyikan rasa herannya namun gagal.

"Hinata. Kau kenapa sih. Kok tingkahmu aneh sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya" Ino mendelik ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata pucat seketika saat mendengar ucapan Ino.

"G-gomen Ino-chan. A-aku rasa aku harus segera ke toilet. P-permisi" Ucap Hinata, Lalu ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Ino.

"Hinata terlihat aneh hari ini. Apa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku ya?" Gumam Ino. Setelah itu Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan Indoor mungkin mencari Sakura ataupun mencari pemuda tadi.

'Kemana hilangnya pemuda tadi ya?' Pikir Ino

"Hai Ino..." Teriak seorang gadis berkuncir empat

"Eh, Hai..." Ino membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Kemarilah" Teriak gadis itu lagi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ng, baiklah" Ino menggumam lalu menghampiri Temari-Nama gadis itu.

Disebelah Temari terlihat Tenten sedang memakan Onigiri dengan tenangnya. Setelah menghampiri teman-temannya itu, Ino langsung duduk ditempat duduk kosong yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Temari.

"Apa kalian juga jadi peserta?" Tanya Ino sembari mengambil Onigiri Tenten. Tenten tidak marah sama sekali, Karena mereka berllima (Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino dan Tenten) sudah sering berbagi bekal.

"Eng, Aku hanya sedang menemani Otouto-chan ku. Dia juga ikut seleksi ini" Jelas Temari

"Oh, Adikmu yang mirip seperti panda merah yang ikut kelas akselerasi itu ya" Ino membulatkan bibirnya menyerupai huruf O

"Namanya Gaara, Baka!" Temari mendelik ke arah Ino.

"Adikmu itu keren juga sih, padahal umurnya lebih muda daripada kita. Tapi tingkat pendidikannya sudah setingkat dengan kita" Tenten memuji adik Temari, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, begitulah dia. Terkadang suka membuatku iri padanya" Temari mendengus kesal lalu menunduk. Kali ini ia tidak menunjukkan sifat dewasanya sama sekali.

"Hehehe, Sudahlah. Masa iri sama adik sendiri sih. Nah Tenten kalau kau sedang apa disini?" Ucap Ino.

"Kalau aku sih memang ikut jadi peserta" Tenten menunjukkan nomor urut yang menempel di dada kanannya.

"Nomor 16?. Berarti kau sudah tampil dari tadi ya?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, Begitulah" Tenten tersenyum

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tadi sih iya. Aku melihatnya sedang mengantri. Tapi setelah aku tampil aku melihatnya pergi bersama Hinata" jawab Tenten. Bola mata Aquamarine Ino langsung berkilat ketika mendengar penuturan Tenten.

'Berarti Hinata memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku' Pikir Ino

Mereka terus berbincang bincang seputar seleksi. Seperti biasanya.

* * *

"_Sahabat yang baik adalah sahabat yang selalu terbuka kepadamu. Namun ada kalanya Sahabat itu memerlukan Privasi juga"_

* * *

Shikamaru terlihat gelisah. Ia terus memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi duduknya, namun belum juga menemukan posisi yang pas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel flip berwarna Coklat dari dalam sakunya. Dengan cepat ia memencet beberapa tombol di ponsel itu lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

'Angkatlah Baka!' Batin shikamaru

"Moshi-moshi" Jawab Suara seseorang di seberang

"Em, dimana kau sekarang Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Hehehe, gomen ne aku membuatmu menunggu. Aku sedang ada di Kantin sekarang ini" Jawab Orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Biar Kutebak, pasti sedang makan ramen huh?" Otak cerdas Shikamaru langsung dapat menebak apa yang dilakukan Naruto di Kantin sekarang.

"Hehe kau tahulah. Habisnya aku bosan sekali jika harus diam saja di meja pendaftaran. Lagipula kan pendaftarannya sudah di tutup" Naruto menjawab dengan polosnya

"Mendokusai. Cepat Kemari! Keputusannya harus diumumkan sekarang Baka!" Balas Shikamaru.

"O-oh baiklah aku akan segera kesana, Tunggu aku ya" Naruto menjawab dengan cengengesan. Shikamaru pun menjauhkan ponsel flipnya lalu menutup ponselnya.

"Ck. Mendokusai" Shikamaru pun merapihkan kertas yang berserakkan di atas mejanya. Ruang Manager Kesebelasan Konoha gakuen terlihat sepi. Hanya ada Shikamaru disana. Mungkin yang lain masih sibuk mengawasi jalannya proses seleksi.

* * *

Hinata POV

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga di koridor itu. Aku beralasan untuk pergi ke toilet, padahal kenyataannya aku hanya ingin menghindar dari Ino-chan. Menyebalkan! Ino-chan memang menyebalkan. Ia memang pantas dijuluki 'Ratu Kepo' yang selalu saja ingin tau urusan orang.

Tapi dari tatapan Ino-chan Kepada Sakura chan-yang sedang menyamar- sepertinya Ino-chan tertarik kepada Sakura-chan (Baca: Sai). Bagaimana ya kalau Ino-chan tau kalau sebenarnya Sai itu Sakura chan?. Hihihi bahkan aku tak bisa membayangkannya loh.

Bruk

"Ittai" Aku berusaha bangkit sambil mengusap keningku yang kesakitan. Seseorang baru saja menabrakku. Tunggu dulu Rambut Kuning Keemasan? Kulit Tan? Tiga Goresan menyerupai kumis kucing di Kedua belah pipinya? Sosok ini, sepertinya aku mengenalnya . Dia kan...

"Naruto Senpai..." Desisku lirih

"Yo Hinata. Gomen ne. Aku sedang buru-buru, jadinya aku tidak sempat hati-hati saat berlari tadi" Seru Naruto Senpai sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang begitu hangat bagiku.

"Iya T-tidak Apa-apa S-senpai" Sahutku. Duh, aku mulai salah tingkah nih.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?. Sebentar lagi Daftar Peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan loh. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu? Bukankah temanmu Tenten juga ikut ya?" Ucap Naruto Senpai

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Tanyaku Ragu.

"Iya tentu saja. Ayo kita kembali ke lapangan sekarang" Tiba-tiba Naruto senpai memegang tanganku. Aku tahu, pasti maksudnya adalah untuk mengajakku kembali ke lapangan. Tapi...

Blush...

Pipiku merona seketika. Jantungku terasa ingin meledak. Kami-sama kumohon kali ini saja, jangan buat aku kelihatan bodoh dihadapannya.

"I-iya Senpai" Aku hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Hatiku seakan bersorak-sorai.

'Hari ini memang dipenuhi Kejutan yang tak terduga' Batinku

* * *

"_Tuhan, Hentikanlah waktu sekarang juga. Biarkanlah aku merasakan kebahagiaan sedikit lebih lama lagi bersama dia yang kucinta"_

* * *

Normal POV

"Dan Peserta yang lolos seleksi ini Adalah..." MC yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee itu memberi jeda sejenak. Mungkin untuk membuat penonton semakin penasaran

"Akan kubacakan satu persatu" Kini Penonton terlihat semakin berdebar-debar mendengar penuturan sang MC

"Nama ke satu... Hyuuga Neji" Ucap sang MC. Tepuk tangan seluruh penghuni lapangan indoor pun terdengar riuh membahana

"Nama ke dua... Hwang Tenten" Lanjut Sang MC. Sekali lagi, Tepuk tangan yang meriah pun kembali mengisi Lapangan Indoor tersebut.

"Nama ke tiga... Sabaku No Gaara" Sang MC ikut bertepuk tangan kali ini

"Selamat ya Otouto-chan" Teriak seorang gadis berkuncir empat-Yeah, Namanya adalah Temari.

"Ehem. Nama ke empat... Tayuya" MC berdehem sejenak lalu melanjutkan tugasnya untuk membacakan nama-nama peserta yang lolos seleksi.

"Dan nama terakhir adalah..." MC memberi kesan mendebarkan lagi. Penonton pun kelihatan semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Nama ke lima adalah Shimura Sai!" Kali ini sang MC berteriak. Tepuk tangan penonton pun terdengar riuh kembali.

"Kepada para peserta yang lolos seleksi silahkan naik ke atas panggung" Tutur sang MC. Para peserta pun kelihatan mulai menaiki panggung kecil-kecilan yang kemarin dibangun oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah, Bisa kalian perkenalkan nama kalian dan motivasi kalian mengikuti seleksi ini? Dimulai dari kau ya" Tanya Rock Lee sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Oh, eh baiklah. Perkenalkan nama saya Hwang Tenten. Motivasi saya untuk mengikuti seleksi ini adalah, Karena saya selalu ingin menjadi seorang Manager tim sepakbola" Tenten terlihat begitu percaya diri.

"Oh bagus kalau begitu. Kebetulan posisi manager sedang kosong loh. Berikutnya?" Ucap Rock lee dengan pose Nice guy.

"Nama saya Sabaku No Gaara. Motivasi saya mengikuti seleksi ini adalah Aneki saya yang selalu saja memaksa saya untuk mengikuti seleksi ini" Ucap Gaara polos. Kini yang terdengar bukanlah tepuk tangan melainkan Suara tawa dari penonton.

"EH! ENAK SAJA KAU OTOUTOU-CHAN!" Teriak Temari sehingga membuat tawa penonton terdengar semakin ramai.

"Oh jadi begitu ya. Kalau begitu kini giliranmu" Ucap Rock lee sweatdrop lalu menunjuk seorang Gadis berambut pink tua panjang.

"Namaku Tayuya. Motivasiku mengikuti seleksi ini adalah Cita-citaku sebagai seorang Pegawai swasta" Tayuya berhasil membuat semua orang dihadapan maupun disampingnya kebingungan.

"Apa hubungannya Pegawai Swasta dengan Sepakbola, Tayuya-san?" Tanya Rock lee

"Karena aku ingin bekerja di sebuah management persepakbola-an" Jelas Tayuya dan berhasil membuat semua orang sweatdrop

"Yah, kedengarannya bagus. Sekarang giliranmu ya?" Ucap Rock Lee cengengesan sambil menunjuk Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang.

"Nama saya Hyuuga Neji. Kecintaan saya terhadap sepakbola-lah yang menjadi motivasi saya untuk mengikuti seleksi ini" Ucap Neji dengan datar. Wajah kalemnya terlihat begitu menenangkan.

"Yah, Motivasimu bagus sekali Hyuuga-san. Dan yang terakhir kau ya" Rock lee terlihat begitu Berapi-api saat menunjuk Sai.

"Ehehe. Nama saya Haru...Maksud ku Shimura Sai. Saya ingin mengikuti seleksi ini karena saya ingin semakin mahir dalam bermain sepakbola dan agar saya dapat mewakili Negara HI suatu saat nanti sebagai seorang pemain Timnas NEGARA HI!" Ucap Sai(Sakura) dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Whoa... Semangat masa muda-mu Bagus sekali Shimura-san!" Rock lee menunjukkan pose nice guy nya lagi.

Tepuk tangan penonton pun terdengar riuh membahana. Beberapa gadis pun berteriak menyerukan Nama Sai. Sedangkan di salah satu sudut lapangan Indoor terlihat seorang gadis Berambut Pony tail-Yang Diketahui Bernama Ino- sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri . Mata aquamarinenya terlihat memancarkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar.

Sedangkan di sudut Lapangan Indoor lainnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berdecak kesal atau iri mungkin. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terlihat sedang kesal akan sesuatu. Ia memandang benci ke arah Sai yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung.

'Dia pikir dia yang paling hebat huh?' Batin Sasuke

"Hehehe, Arigatou ne" Sai (Sakura) pun berojigi. Banyak gadis yang langsung menggeliat-liat saat Sai Berojigi tadi.

Seleksi itu pun ditutup dengan penampilan band indie Konoha Gakuen dan berbagai acara lainnya. Banyak kejadian seru yang terjadi pada hari.

* * *

Sai (Sakura) POV

Astaga sudah malam namun aku masih saja berdandan seperti anak cowok. Ya, mungkin semuanya memang salahku karena mengambil keputusan untuk menjelma menjadi seorang cowok. Habisnya, aku sudah kehabisan akal agar dapat mengikuti seleksi ini.

Good, Koridor asrama sepi nih. Aku bisa kembali sekarang dan berhenti jadi anak cowok. Hinata sudah berbaik hati untuk menahan Sasuke dan Naruto senpai di Kantin. Jadi pastinya, sekarang kamar asrama tidak ada penghuninya.

Aku pun dengan hati-hati membuka kamar bernomor 317 itu agar tidak ada yang memergokiku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri penyamaranku untuk malam ini. Ya kan kalau aku masih berwujud seperti ini saat tidur nanti, tentunya Sasuke dan Naruto senpai akan merasa heran dan kujamin mereka akan bertanya 'Kenapa kau tidur disini?' Atau mungkin 'Kemana perginya Sakura' dan sebagainya. Jadi lebih baik aku cari aman saja lah.

Kriettt...

"Sai-san!" Teriak seseorang. Aku pun menoleh dan kulihat sosok manusia Berambut ponytail. Biar kupikir.. Dari suara dan bentuk tubuhnya, kurasa dia adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat menghampiriku. Aku cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamar asrama kembali.

Dalam seharian ini memang banyak sekali gadis yang menghampiri ku untuk berkenalan atau sekedar memberi hadiah. Bahkan aku tak dapat menghitungnya. Semua hadiah dari gadis-gadis fanatik itu aku simpan di dalam lokerku. Namun aku tak menyangka, yang menghampiriku sekarang adalah...

"Hai Sai-san. Aku Yamanaka Ino dari kelas 10E. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tanganku.

Aduh bagaimana ini. Ino juga ikut terlibat!. Bisa berantakan semua rencanaku kalau sampai Ino tahu terlalu jauh. Ino kan 'Ratu Kepo' 'Miss Gossip' dan sebagainya. Aku harus tenang nih, mudah-mudahan dia gak banyak nanya deh.

"Um, Sai-san mengapa kau melamun?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya yang tadi ia ulurkan ke arahku dan berhasil membuatku tersentak.

"Oh, ya Gomen. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Aku menjabat tangannya erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. Hei? Ino kenapa? Kok wajahnya memerah ya? Dasar Pig!.

"Kenapa kau ada D-disini Sai-san. K-kenapa tidak mengikuti acara P-penutupannya?" Tanya Ino tergagap. Loh kenapa Ino jadi gagap ya? Apa Ino ketularan gagapnya Hinata? Aneh!

"Oh, tidak. Aku ingin ke kamarku. Aku lelah ingin beristirahat" Ucapku sambil memamerkan senyum palsu yang mungkin terlihat sangat konyol.

"Loh? K-Kamar? B-Bukankah kau dari kelas khusus ya? Kan S-siswa-siswi kelas khusus tidak t-tinggal di asrama" Ucapnya. Tuh kan! si 'Ratu Kepo' mulai tanya-tanya. Gawat nih. Kenapa tadi aku bilang 'ingin ke kamarku' ya? Matilah aku!

"Ng, maksudku ke kamar Sakura" Aku hanya dapat menjawab seadanya.

"Sakura? Kau mengenalnya?" Kini Ino terlihat lemas. Dia kenapa ya?

"Eng...Sakura itu... Saudara sepupuku" Ucapku.

"Oh. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Balas Ino

"T-tidak tentu saja tidak" Aku berusaha mempertahankan suaraku agar tetap terdengar seperti anak laki-laki. Entah mengapa Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Sepertinya penyakitku mulai kambuh. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit sekali. Bahkan kini aku memejamkan mataku karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sai-san...Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino terlihat cemas.

"Ano, aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou Ino" Aku masih memegangi kepalaku

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke lapangan dulu Ne?" Tanyanya

"Ya, baiklah" Selanjutnya aku melihatnya pergi menjauh. Setelah dia pergi aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ku hapus bedak yang masih menempel di permukaan wajahku. Aku juga langsung membuka wig yang menggantung di atas helaian merah mudaku. Selanjutnya aku mengganti jersey yang ku kenakan dengan sebuah Kaus lengan panjang yang kupadukan dengan celana tidur selutut.

Saat aku hendak merapihkan kasurku, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit lagi. Tapi sakit yang kurasakan kali ini jauh lebih nyeri daripada yang sebelumnya. Pengelihatanku mulai mengabur. Dan sepertinya aku...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Curhat Zone XD**

Ohayou mina... :* gomen ne kemarin gak bisa update kilat. Modemku ketinggalan di rumah temen mina -_-) #AuthorBaka

Sorry juga kalo ceritanya tambah gaje yap

Endingnya juga gak asik. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Di chap ini gak ada sasu-sakunya sama sekali loh! ,

Review lagi yaaa... Biar aku lanjutin ceritanya tambah semangat ^_^

Ini balesan untuk Review kemarin:

**nadialovely**** : **Iya mudah-mudahan ya gak sad ending, Pasti akan aku cari cara biar bisa jadi Happy ending kok :). Maaf ya kemarin blm bisa update kilat. Arigatou :).

**Maruyama Harumi : **Ohehe. Gomen ne kalo masih banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Makasih banget loh udh dikasih tau ;o. Arigatou ne.

**Riyuki18**** : **Iya nih Aku juga gak tau kenapa bisa kepikiran Sai yang jadi Sakura versi cowok loh. Arigatou ne. Keep Review ya :).

**Guest Mako-chan** : Gomen ne. Aku juga sebenernya gak tega untuk memvonis Sakura terkena Kanker otak, tapi nanti ceritanya gak jalan :'( Keep review ne!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ya, baiklah" Selanjutnya aku melihatnya pergi menjauh. Setelah dia pergi aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ku hapus bedak yang masih menempel di permukaan wajahku. Aku juga langsung membuka wig yang menggantung di atas helaian merah mudaku. Selanjutnya aku mengganti jersey yang ku kenakan dengan sebuah Kaus lengan panjang yang kupadukan dengan celana tidur selutut.

Saat aku hendak merapihkan kasurku, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit lagi. Tapi sakit yang kurasakan kali ini jauh lebih nyeri daripada yang sebelumnya. Pengelihatanku mulai mengabur. Dan sepertinya aku...

* * *

**"Football, Friendship and love"**  
**My First fic mina :***  
**Disclaimer : Naruto(all chara) © Masashi kishimoto-sama**  
**Football, Friendship and love is mine**  
**Pairing in this chap : SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, **  
**Mind to RnR? :)**  
**Flamers! Don't like don't read!**  
**Happy Reading Minna :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Love or Friend?**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Aku melihat banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan disisiku. Betapa menyenangkannya mengejar para kunang-kunang itu.

Namun lama kelamaan aku pun tersadar, para kunang-kunang itu membawaku semakin jauh dari rumah. Tak jauh dari tempat itu aku melihat secerca cahaya yang amat indah dari kejauhan.

Cahaya itu lama-kelamaan semakin mendekatiku, seakan ingin menelanku ke dalamnya. Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat tou-chan yang sedang berduka. Kaa-chan yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan selanjutnya aku melihat Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten yang menyerukan Namaku. Ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan sedih. Namun tatapan keputus-asaan mereka sarat akan kasih sayang.

Aku pun terasa berat untuk meninggalkan mereka. Lalu aku melihat stadium sepakbola. Itulah cita-cita ku. Tak terasa air mata pun membasahi kedua belah pipiku. Semuanya masih menyayangiku, jadi aku tak perlu pergi bukan?.

"GOLLL!" Teriak suara seseorang yang terasa familiar di telingaku. Namun siapa?. Tiba-tiba semua kunang-kunang itu pun pergi. Ayah dan ibu pergi. Bahkan semua sahabat-sahabatku pun ikut lenyap. Kemana mereka semua?

Yang tersisa kini hanyalah kegelapan. Aku pun memejamkan mataku karena takut. Lalu aku mencoba membuka mataku sekali lagi. Namun kini aku bukan berada di Padang rumput itu lagi. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan ber-cat putih. Bau obat menyeruak di seluruh sudut ruangan.

"S-sakura-chan?" Tanya seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang terurai. Hinata-nama gadis itu-terlihat panik. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kanan kasur tempat aku berbaring. Hinata mengenakan kaus putih berlengan pendek dan rok mini berwarna coklat. Rambutnya kini tidak di urai namun diikat. Hinata memang selalu terlihat manis. Bahkan walau panik sekalipun.

"Um..Hi...nata" Aku berusaha berbicara dengan lantang, namun entah mengapa suaraku terdengar sangat lemah. Aku melirik ke sudut kanan ruangan itu. Lalu kulihat dua orang pemuda tengah asyik menyaksikan sesuatu di Televisi.

Tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda itu menghampiriku lalu berdiri di sebelah kiri kasur tempat aku berbaring. Yang satu berambut raven dan yang satu lagi berambut bak durian. Wajah mereka sama-sama panik sekaligus senang.

"Sakura-chan! Akhirnya kau sadar jugaa. Aku senang sekali lohh. Gomen ne teriakanku tadi membangunkanmu. Habis pertandingan di tv seru sekali" Pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu memeluk tubuhku. Ah-aku mengingatnya, ia adalah naruto senpai. Tunggu, Suaranya terasa tak asing! Suaranya lah yang membuatku tersadar dari tidurku yang menurutku itu koma.

"Hn sudahlah dobe. Ia masih perlu istirahat" ucap pemuda satunya, dingin dan datar. Namun terkesan cuek dan cool. em, begitulah Sasuke-senpai. Sasuke senpai kelihatan keren sekali dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak mengancingkan kemejanya sehingga terlihat ia mengenakan kaus putih sebagai dalamannya.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena tidak bisa memeluknya! Iya kan teme?" Balas naruto senpai yang sukses memancing jitakan panas dari Sasuke senpai.

"Ittai" Naruto senpai mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalany

"S-sakura chan. Tadi ayah dan ibu mu datang kemari. Tapi m-mereka sangat s-sibuk sehingga tidak d-dapat menunggumu s-sadar" Jelas Hinata.

"Oh...arigatou ne...Hi...nata" Ucapku lirih.

"Kau sudah koma selama hari" Ucapan Sasuke senpai sukses membuatku tersentak saking kagetnya.

* * *

**Flasback**

Terlihat tiga sosok manusia berjalan melalui koridor asrama Konoha Gakuen. Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang terurai. Dan duanya lagi adalah Pemuda berambut blonde dan pemuda berambut emo. Yap, kita mengetahui mereka bernama Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Arigatou ne Hinata sudah mau menraktir kami makan ramen di kantin" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Naruto masih menggunakan jersey Konoha Gakuen yang berwarna biru, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Douitashimashite, S-senpai" Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. Hinata terlihat manis hari ini. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut mini dress berwarna biru muda selutut. Ia juga mengenakan bando berwarna putih. Sepatu flat berwarna pink menghiasi kaki putihnya.

'Andai kalian tahu. Sebenarnya yang menraktir kalian itu Sakura-chan' Batin Hinata. Terbersit rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Sudah sampai" Naruto memutar grendel pintu bernomor 317.

"Astaga Sakura-chan!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak histeris. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang menghalangi pintu.

"S-sakura-chan!" Hinata ikut Histeris.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berbaring di atas lantai dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sakura terlihat begitu cemas. Dari tadi ia sudah membalurkan minyak angin ke tubuh Sakura, Namun sang empunya tubuh tak kunjung sadar juga. Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk di Kasur seberang pun juga semakin gelisah. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu Sakura sadar namun nihil.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menunduk lemas.

"Kita bawa dia ke UKS" Ucap Naruto begitu yakin sambil berusaha menghampiri kasur tempat Sakura berbaring, namun ditahan Sasuke.

"Baka! UKS sudah tidak beroperasi di malam hari" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"B-bagaimana jika kita m-minta pertolongan K-kepala A-asrama?" Usul Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

"Ayo Naruto" Ajak Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"J-jangan! Sasuke senpai l-lebih baik disini saja. Aku s-sekalian ingin mengambil barang y-yang tertinggal di kantin" Hinata mencegat Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke pun diam di tempat. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Sasuke menghampiri kasur Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tatapan Sasuke ke arah Sakura begitu sarat akan kasih sayang. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke memang menyukai Haruno Sakura sejak pertama kali bertemu. Namun sudah sifat seorang Uchiha, Yaitu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya secara nyata. Tiba-tiba berbagai flashback pun seakan diputar ulang di kepala Sasuke. Ia masih mengingat senyum polos Sakura saat mereka bertabrakan di lapangan indoor saat penerimaan siswa baru beberapa bulan lalu. Bahkan Ekspresi ketakutan Sakura setelah mendengar petir malam itu juga masih diingatnya secara jelas.

Betapa senangnya ia, karena kini dapat berada dalam Satu Asrama bersama pujaan hatinya. Namun satu pertanyaannya, 'Apakah Haruno Sakura juga menyukainya?'

"Cepatlah sadar..." Bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura sambil mengusap lembut helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

* * *

"Arigatou, S-senpai sudah m-mau mengantarku k-ke kantin" Hinata begitu canggung saat berada di sebelah Naruto. Mereka baru saja dari kantin untuk mengambil sesuatu milik Hinata. Sekarang mereka berada di halaman Asrama Konoha Gakuen yang sudah sepi. Mereka menunggu Kepala Asrama yang sedang memanggil ambulans untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah Sakit.

"Ne, Douitashimashite Hinata. Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tua Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"S-sudah. Mereka a-akan l-langsung menunggu d-di rumah sakit" Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Helaian indigonya tertiup angin malam. Ia masih mengenakan mini dress biru mudanya. Angin malam itu menambah kecantikkan wajah Hinata malam itu.

"Bagus. Kau ingin ikut ke rumah sakit atau tetap di asrama?" Tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sedikit terkesima melihat Kecantikkan Hinata yang tampak jelas malam ini. Tapi kecantikkan Haruno Sakura lah yang lebih tampak di hatinya.

"K-kalau senpai?" Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut" Jawab Naruto pasti.

"K-kalau begitu aku a-akan ikut" Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Wajah mulusnya diwarnai semburat merah, semerah tomat.

"Eh?" Naruto agak sedikit heran melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

"M-maksudku k-kan besok hari minggu, jadi a-aku b-bisa ikut b-begadang di rumah sakit" Jawab Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Pandangan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata begitu dalam. Hinata merasa pipinya menghangat kembali.

"Te-terima kasih Hinata. Kau sampai rela begadang demi menjaga Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto tulus. Hinata merasa hatinya sedikit nyeri. Betapa tidak? Naruto selalu memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah... Naruto memeluknya Karena Sakura.

"Ehem" Suara deheman seseorang membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Asuma-sensei" Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke sang empunya deheman tadi yang tak lain adalah si Kepala Asrama.

"Ambulansnya sudah datang. Mereka menunggu kalian di Gerbang depan" Ucap Asuma-sensei singkat.

"Baik. Aku akan memanggil teme dulu" Naruto berlari kembali ke asrama, sendirian. Ia menyuruh Hinata tetap menunggu dihalaman.

"Jadi kenapa Haruno bisa pingsan?" Tanya Kepala asrama yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai guru sejarah di Konoha gakuen itu kepada Hinata yang masih terdiam.

"Aku b-belum tahu sensei" Hinat berbohong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemungkinan besar Sakura pingsan adalah karena mengikuti seleksi tadi dan Hinata mengetahuinya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Yo, Hinata, Sensei!" Teriak Naruto sambil berteriak kepada Asuma Sensei dan Hinata. Sehingga keduanya pun menoleh. Di belakang Naruto terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Asuma Sensei. Mereka ber-lima pun berangkat ke Konoha Hospitals.

* * *

**Flashback off**

"Kalau aku...sudah pingsan selama lima hari. Berarti... sekarang sudah hari-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara baritone Sasuke.

"Kamis" Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" Tanya Sakura heran karena melihat mereka tidak memakai seragam.

"Kami sudah pulang Sakura-chan. Langsung saja kami kemari, ingin menjengukmu" Jawab Naruto.

"Sudah, Panggil dulu saja dokternya. Sakura baru saja siuman" Sasuke mengingatkan.

"B-baik" Hinata lalu mengambil sebuah alat yang mirip seperti mic yang terletak di sebelah Sakura.

"Dokter. S-sakura-chan s-sudah siuman. Tolong kemari d-dan p-periksa dia ya" Pinta Hinata sambil berbicara di depan alat tersebut.

Tak lama muncullah seorang dokter berambut abu-abu berkuncir dan seorang perawat. Mereka menarik tirai penutup di sekitar kasur Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke saling beratatap mata satu sama lain seolah berkata 'Ngintip yuk'.

"Hm Sakura, lain kali jangan sampai kelelahan lagi ya" Dokter berpelat nama Kabuto itu memberi jeda sejenak.

"Baru saja kelelahan kau sudah koma selama lima hari" Ucap Dokter Kabuto santai. Hinata yang sedang menguping merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke merasa heran. Karena setahu mereka Sakura berada di dalam asrama seharian. Begitulah yang mereka dengar dari Hinata.

Tak lama Dokter Yakushi Kabuto pun menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pamit dari ruang VIP rawat inap Sakura. Naruto juga mengajak Sasuke untuk makan ramen di kantin RS. Namun Sasuke menolaknya sehingga ia mengajak Hinata. Kebetulan, Hinata pun Setuju.

* * *

**Di Kantin Rumah Sakit**

Kantin Konoha Hospitals terlihat ramai pengunjung. Hinata memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengantri untuk memesan ramen. Tak lama Naruto membawa Nampan berisi tiga mangkuk Ramen. Eh tiga? Tentu saja dua porsi untuk Naruto.

"Ayo kita makan, Hinata" Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua sumpitnya.

"Itadakimasu" Jawab Hinata singkat. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar dentingan antara sumpit milik Naruto. Hinata makan dengan anggun. Sebenarnya ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya. Dari tadi ia terus memandangi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? ini adalah pengalaman makan siang pertamanya bersama Naruto. Tak lama Naruto pun selesai makan begitu juga Hinata.

"Huh kenyangnya" Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"K-kau s-sudah selesai senpai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, Habisnya porsi ramennya sedikit. Sehingga aku makannya cepa-" Kalimat Naruto terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia memandangi bibir mungil Hinata yang terkatup. Ia memajukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata tidak berusaha menghindar sama sekali. Malah ia memejamkan matanya.

'Ini akan menjadi first kiss yang indah' Pikir Hinata dalam Hati.

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kananya mengusap lembut bibir bagian atas Hinata. Selanjutnya Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Hinata tidak merasakan aura naruto lagi di hadapannya. Namun ia masih memejamkan matanya.

'Mana? Kok ciumannya tidak jadi?' Batin Hinata. Ia pun membuka matanya kembali.

"Tadi ada sisa ramen di bibirmu" Hinata merasa malu dengan penuturan Naruto. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir sejauh itu.

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar lelucon-lelucon jayus dari Naruto yang membuat Hinata tergelak.

* * *

**Di kamar rumah Sakit**

****"Hei forehead? kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura. Ia baru saja menjenguk Sakura, sendirian. Sakura masih terbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Tentu aku tidak tau. Kau bahkan belum memberitahu" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"hehehe. iya. Aku sudah move on dari Sasuke kun loh!" Seru Ino bersemangat.

"Ah masa? kok bisa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda lain" Tutur Ino.

"Ah? siapa?" Sakura kelihatan begitu bersemangat.

"Dia...Shimura Sai. Sepupumu..." Jawab Ino sambil tersipu. Sakura pun terbelalak.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**_Author curhat zone XD_**

Gomen mina. Ini chapter paling jelek ya? hadehhhhhh

lagi koslet nih.

Ada yang tahu cara update dari hp? kalo tahu kasih tau aku yaaaa :(

plis bgt plis...

hari ini gak bales review dulu yap.

**BUT THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW :* LAF YOUUU ALLLL**

Mind to RnR?

Review lagi ya biar aku lanjutin lagi ;D


	5. Chapter 5

"sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda lain" Tutur Ino

"Ah? Siapa?" Sakura kelihatan begitu bersemangat.

"Dia...Shimura Sai. Sepupumu..." Jawab Ino sambil tersipu. Sakura pun terbelalak.

* * *

**"Football, Friendship and love"**

**My first Fic mina :***

**Disclaimer : Naruto (All chara) © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Football, Friendship and love © Flat Mikosavalida (me)**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal**

**Pairing in this chap : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku**

**Flamers! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Happy Reading Mina J**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : My Nightmare**

* * *

Keadaan Kamar VIP rawat inap itu sangat ramai. Padahal didalamnya hanya ada dua orang saja. Seorang gadis berkuncir empat terlihat membuka bungkusan parsel buah yang tadi dibawanya. Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut softpink yang diikat ponytail terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya dalam posisi berbaring.

"Saku, makan dulu apelnya" Ucap Temari-Nama gadis berkuncir empat itu-Sambil menyodorkan sebuah apel merah ke arah Sakura,Gadis berambut soft Pink itu.

"Terima kasih, Temari-chan. Aku ingin menunggu Onigiri yang sedang dibeli Tenten saja" Balas Sakura sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Suaranya sudah terdengar lantang daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya makan dulu saja. Menunggu Tenten akan-" Kalimat temari terputus karena suara Pintu terbuka beserta Teriakkan cempreng seseorang. Terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan plastik.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua itu sambil menghampiri Kasur tempat Sakura berbaring.

"Hehehe cepat sekali, Ten" Temari terkekeh, ia mengambil bungkusan plastik yang dibawa Tenten lalu menghidangkan isinya di atas piring kertas yang disediakan Konoha Hospitals-Tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Tentu saja Tema-chan. Kedainya sedang sepi" Tenten mencomot Onigiri yang baru saja dihidangkan Temari.

"Temari-chan aku minta Onigirinya juga dong" Rengek Sakura.

"Oh iya. Gomen Sakura. Aku sampai lupa kalau Onigiri ini kan pesananmu" Balas Temari sambil menyodorkan Piring berisi Onigiri ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung mengambil sepotong Onigiri lalu melahapnya.

"Um...Tidak..Um apa..apa" Ucap Sakura di sela-sela acara mengunyah Onigiri yang diberikan Temari.

"Tadi kupikir Ino masih ada disini loh" Temari melirik Sakura yang masih mengunyah Onigirinya.

"Kata Ino sih dia disuruh Karin-senpai merapihkan seragam cheers. Tumben kalian tidak jalan bersama?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin jalan duluan karena kami dandannya kelamaan" Sahut Tenten.

"Aku juga heran loh. Padahal kan yang biasanya dandan paling lama si Ino" Temari mengusap dagunya.

Sakura pun semakin menegang. Kini setiap mendengar nama Ino pasti Sakura selalu merasa ketakutan dan cemas. Ia ingat dengan apa yang dibicarakannya tadi bersama Ino.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Apa?"

"Iya! Aku menyukai, eh tidak bahkan Mencintai Shimura Sai" Ino menatap iris Emerald Sakura menggunakan pupil Aquamarinenya begitu yakin. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tak pernah dia sangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Di dalam ruangan itu memang hanya ada Ino dan Sakura. Sasuke sedang kembali ke asrama karena ada keperluan dengan Asuma-sensei. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto masih ada di kantin. Jadi, Ino bebas bercerita tentang banyak hal.

"M-maksudmu?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengar olehnya. Ia menenggak air putih yang tersedia di meja rumah sakit itu.

"Hei! Telmi! Aku tegaskan sekali lagi ya. AKU JATUH CINTA PADA SHIMURA SAI!..." Ino berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Dan...

Byurrr...

Sakura yang sedang meminum air putih langsung menyemburkan lagi air yang baru saja ia minum ke arah Ino. Kaus ungu tua yang Ino kenakan langsung basah seketika. Begitu juga dengan Short Jeans yang Ia pakai. Wajah dan rambutnya juga terkena semburan maut Sakura.

" BAKA!" Teriak Ino. Muncul empat kerutan siku di pelipis gadis blonde ini. Inner Ino pun sudah mengutuk Sakura habis-habisan.

"G-gomen Ino. Aku hanya sedikit kaget" Sakura mengusap pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Baru saja Ino ingin menyembur Sakura dengan berbagai omelan,cacian dan makiannya, tiba-tiba...

Nee kikoe masuka...

"Ya? Oh. Ne senpai." Ino berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel orangenya. Sakura dapat bernafas lega karena Ino tidak jadi mengoceh.

"Ne, senpai. Akan kulakukan" Ino mengangguk dan langsung menutup ponsel flipnya itu. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di sudut ruangan itu.

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Forehead. Lain kali kubalas kau!" Ino mendelik kesal. Tangannya dengan gesit memasukkan beberapa barang-barangnya yang tercecer ke dalam tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam yang dipakainya. Ia juga mengelap wajah dan bajunya menggunakan Tisu.

"Ehehe, Kau mau kemana, Pig?" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Karin-senpai membutuhkanku untuk merapihkan seragam cheers" Jawab Ino.

"Oh, nenek sihir itu ya" Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan begitu Sakura. Walaupun begitu dia tetap seorang kapten cheers lagi" Ino mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Iya deh. Gomen" Sakura nyengir.

"Ya sudah aku pamit dulu. Cepat sembuh ya forehead" Ino memeluk Sakura singkat lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Saat ia hendak memutar grendel pintu, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan lupa Sampaikan salamku pada Sai ya?" Ino tersenyum begitu tulus ke arah Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?" Balas Sakura panik.

"Kan kau sepupunya. Jaa ne" Sehabis itu Ino pun menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang termenung. Satu yang dirasakannya saat ini, yaitu perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam karena telah mempermainkan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Gomen Ino" Desis Sakura lirih. Tak dapat ia bayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika penyamarannya terbongkar. Mungkin Ino akan membencinya, atau mungkin tidak mau lagi bersahabat dengannya. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke, Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain akan meninggalkannya. Jika itu terjadi maka hidup seorang Haruno Sakura akan menjadi mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

* * *

"Ayo, Sakura" Mebuki-Ibu dari Sakura- memapah Sakura untuk duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Tak apa Kaa-chan. Aku sudah bisa berjalan kok" Tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Memang Nee-chan sudah sembuh?" Tanya michiba, adik laki-laki Sakura. Bocah berumur lima tahun ini menarik pelan Bagian bawah Dress bermotif bunga selutut yang saat itu Sakura kenakan

"Ehehe. Tentu saja, Michi" Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk untuk mengusap helaian merah muda Ototou kecilnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Saku. Maaf Tou-chan mu tidak dapat datang dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara" Mebuki mengusap pelan bahu Putri sulungnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan" Air muka Sakura berubah saat melihat Tatapan sendu dari Ibunya. Terlihat Michiba tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Kakak dan Ibunya, ia lebih memilih untuk merapihkan tas baju milik Kakaknya. Ya, hari ini Sakura sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Kau jangan langsung kembali ke asrama ya?" Pinta Mebuki

"Tidak bisa Kaa-chan. Aku harus mengejar nilai-nilaiku yang tertinggal. Lagipula dokter bilang aku sudah boleh sekolah lagi,kan?" Kilah Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung sekolah karena besok adalah latihan perdananya di kesebelasan Konoha Gakuen. Meskipun sebagai 'Shimura Sai'.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala seperti Tou-chan mu. Ngomong-ngomong, teman-temanmu mana?. Apa mereka tidak ingin menjemputmu?" Mebuki menatap Sakura Penuh Tanya.

"Mereka belum pulang sekolah, Kaa-chan. Sudahlah kita pulang sendiri saja" Sakura kembali merapihkan Tas bajunya.

"Si pantat ayam itu memang tampan tapi Kaa-chan lebih menyukai si Pirang. Ia lebih banyak bicara dan ramah" Ucap Mebuki sambil mengusap Rambut gulali putri sulungnya

"Maksud Kaa-chan apa?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kaa-channya.

"Mereka berdua kelihatan sama-sama menyukaimu. Pilihlah secara benar" Mebuki tetap memasang senyum keibu-annya.

"T-tapi apa maksud Kaa-chan sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Nee-chan. Ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Michiba sambil menarik-narik baju Sakura. Mebuki pun melangkah duluan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kaa-chan Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Teriak Sakura.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja ya? Asuma-san sudah menunggu kita di luar" Ucap Mebuki seraya menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura.

* * *

Angin bertiup pelan sedangkan Sang Matahari tetap bersinar dengan teriknya dan menyilaukan setiap mata yang melihat ke arah Sang empunya Cahaya. Namun berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah menatap lurus Sang mentari melalui Jendela koridor Sekolahnya. Pemandangan yang dapat disaksikan dari lantai tiga ini memang cukup spektakuler.

Sasuke-Nama pemuda itu-Bukannya tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan tersebut, Hanya saja pikirannya terlalu kalut saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Apa karena besok adalah latihan perdananya bersama Orang yang dia benci, Shimura Sai? Atau karena ia belum sempat menjenguk Sang pujaan hati yang menurut sepengetahuannya masih berada di rumah sakit?. Entahlah.

"Teme!" Teriak Naruto Sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menggumam. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke luar jendela.

"Kau sudah tau kalau Saku-chan..." Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia berusaha menguji sahabat tampannya itu. Tunggu! Menguji untuk apa?

"..." Sasuke tidak merespon apapun namun, Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto secara intens. Tatapannya seolah berarti 'Lanjutkan-sekarang-juga-kalimatmu-atau-habislah-kau'.

Naruto menelan ludahnya ia berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang dia sudah ada di asrama" Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju asrama, Namun Naruto menahan tangannya. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku Dobe!" Sasuke sedikit membentak Naruto. Sedangkan yang dibentak agak sedikit tersentak namun berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Untunglah koridor ini sepi sehingga tidak ada yang menguntit kelakuan Dua sahabat ini.

"Ternyata analisaku selama ini benar. Harusnya aku bisa menduganya sejak awal" Naruto tertawa hambar. Sasuke sedikit ngeri saat melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Ucap Sasuke tetap dengan wajah Datarnya.

"Kau selalu saja memperhatikannya, Mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, Selalu saja peduli padanya. Hahaha. Ternyata dia juga menaklukan hatimu juga, ne?" Ucap Naruto Sarkastik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menghampiri kursi panjang yang berada di belakang Sasuke berdiri.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Tentu saja Sakura-chan" Naruto memaksakan seulas senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Hn?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang menelan ludah. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Dan untungnya Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya karena Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya.

"Dia... adalah cinta pertamaku" Lagi-lagi Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi jika kau menyukainya. Mengapa tidak?" Lanjut Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku. Otak cerdas Pemuda Uchiha ini berusaha mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Sahabatnya. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Kalimat Naruto begitu sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Apa maksudmu kali ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Persaingan secara sehat akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik pastinya" Naruto kembali berdiri dan menghampiri sahabatnya.

Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke "Aku duluan. Cepat kau temui Saku-chan" Naruto pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud 'Persaingan' oleh Naruto. Sobat Baka dobe-nya itu baru saja mengajak berperang demi memperebutkan seorang Gadis. Memang Kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi jika Hadiahnya adalah Haruno Sakura, Mengapa tidak?

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk ditempat Naruto tadi. Ia mengacak Rambutnya sambil berdecak. Sesaat kemudian ia berlari cepat melewatii koridor itu.

'Sahabat atau cinta?' Pikir Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

* * *

"Sahabat adalah seseorang yang amat sakral dalam hidupmu. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan mereka. Namun...Cinta juga sama pentingnya. Jangan pernah melewatkan hal itu"

* * *

"Hei Forehead...aku rindu padamu tahu!" Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura erat.

"Pig...aku rasa kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang. Aku kesulitan bernafas" Ucap Sakura sambil memasang ekspresi orang Sesak Nafas. Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini! Aku kan merindukan sahabatku yang memiliki Jidat terlebar" Ino merajuk. Dan tada... Empat kerutan Siku terukir dengan indahnya di pelipis Sakura. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu mencium adanya kemungkinan munculnya pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan diantara Salah satu dari mereka.

Tenten berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mencekam itu. "Loh bukannya kau baru menjenguknya kemarin? Masa baru sebentar saja sudah kangen lagi. Jangan-jangan kalian ini Yuri ya?" Tapi usahanya tidak membuat keadaan jauh lebih baik. Ia malah dihujani Deathglare dari Ino dan Sakura yang batas emosinya sedang berada di level Siaga tiga.

"Kau!" Ino melempari Tenten dengan bantal milik Sakura. Tenten membalasnya dengan melempari bantal milik Sasuke. Temari, Sakura dan Hinata ikut-ikutan dalam perang bantal itu. Mereka melempari semua bantal yang ada kepada satu sama lain. Bulu-bulu pengisi bantal-bantal malang itu sudah berterbangan memenuhi Kamar asrama itu. Kehangatan semakin terasa diantara kelima sahabat itu.

Temari, Tenten, Hinata dan Ino masih mengenakan seragam mereka yang terdiri dari Kemeja putih lengan pendek dan rompi hitam tak berlengan serta pita berwarna merah yang melingkari leher mereka. Rok kotak-kotak pendek diatas lutut pun masih menutupi kaki mereka. Sedangkan Sakura mengenakan Dress selutut bermotif Bunga-bunga yang disertakan Cardigan berwarna biru muda. Mereka berlima terus bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Sampai akhirnya...

Cklek...

Pintu kamar asrama itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut raven. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pemuda itu. Kecanggungan melanda gadis-gadis ini. Pertama...Mereka sedang tertawa-tawa dengan lepasnya (Baca: Mangap-mangapnya)lalu ada seorang pemuda yang *errr cukup tampan memergoki mereka. Dan kedua Mereka baru saja mengacak-ngacak kamar yang merupakan kamar pemuda itu juga.

"Ng...Sasuke-senpai" Sakura merasa kikuk saat memandang ekspresi datar Sasuke.

"Gomen Uchiha-senpai, kami telah mengacak kamar asramamu" Temari angkat bicara lalu sedikit berojigi. Semua sahabat-sahabatnya mengikuti gerakan Temari.

"Hn" Sasuke mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kamar lalu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Um, soal kamarnya...Sakura bilang dia yang akan merapihkannya" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sedangkan Sakura melempar deathglare ke arah Ino.

"Iya, kan Sakura?" Lanjut Ino dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Yosh...Tak lupa Miss gossip yang satu ini juga menginjak kaki Sakura dengan sepatu flat hitamnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura mengangguk tak rela.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Jaa ne" Tenten merangkul lengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hinata? Tadi kau di panggil oleh Kurenai-sensei" Ino menarik lengan Hinata agar ikut dengan mereka. Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Dan akhirnya gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan kamar asrama itu.

* * *

"Sahabat selalu tahu cara menghangatkan suasana bersama-sama"

* * *

Sakura duduk di kasurnya sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam kamar asrama itu. Hinata sedang ada urusan dengan Kurenai-sensei Dan 'Stupid orange' kita, *eh maksudnya Naruto entah kemana.

"Hmm...Jadi..." Sakura berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi diantaranya dan Sasuke. Namun sayang ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mengapa kau langsung kembali ke asrama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku ingin ikut latihan sepakbola besok" Jawab Sakura dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengernitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura tercekat. Ia baru menyadari pernyataan bodohnya tadi kepada Sasuke.

"A-ano...a-aku..." Sakura berusaha memberikan penjelasan tapi entah kenapa otaknya terasa sulit dijalankan saat ini.

"Sejak kapan kau gagap seperti Hinata? Jawab aku, Haruno Sakura!" Bentak Sasuke. Nyali Sakura seakan menciut saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar asrama itu terbuka. Dan menampakkan beberapa sosok pemuda di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Konichiwa Saku-chan, Ototouku sayang" Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam berkuncir menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia mengacak pelan helaian raven Sasuke.

"Konichiwa, Itachi-senpai, Sasori-senpai, dan Deidara-senpai" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka semua sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia mendesah lega karena percakapan bodohnya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Sasori, si rambut merah dan Deidara menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Kami kemari karena ingin menjengukmu" Sasori memberikan sebuah parsel berisi buah-buahan kepada Sakura lalu duduk di kasur seberang.

"Gomen, saat kau di rumah sakit kami tidak bisa menjengukmu. Kami terlalu sibuk latihan" Deidara mengacak helaian softpink Sakura dengan gemas.

"Anggota Akatsuki basketball club tidak bisa datang semua. Mereka benar-benar sibuk saat ini" Itachi tetap berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding asrama itu.

"Daijoubu, Senpai. Kalian dapat menjengukku saja aku sudah sangat senang" Sakura tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Um...Baguslah kalau begitu. Sasuke, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Itachi menatap iris onyx Sasuke yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Tatapannya seolah berkata 'Penting'.

Dan Duo Uchiha itu pun keluar dari kamar Asrama yang sebetulnya masih sangat berantakan itu.

* * *

"Pulanglah, Kaa-san sedang sakit keras" Nada Itachi terdengar seperti orang memohon.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan hanya ber'Hn' saja! Jawab aku Sasuke" Itachi mulai geram.

"Tentu aku akan pulang disaat keluargaku membutuhkanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harus tetap disini. Ujian kelulusan tinggal menunggu hari. Jabatanku sebagai Ketua OSIS juga amat memberatkanku untuk pulang" Jawab Itachi. Sekilas raut wajah Itachi terlihat begitu sendu.

"Pikirkan saja sekolahmu. Biar aku yang menemani Kaa-san" Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam asrama. Itachi pun menahan tangan Ototou tersayangnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh Selidik.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Saku-chan" Blush. Ucapan Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke ber'blush'ria. Oke, ini mulai aneh. Mengapa saat Naruto mengatakannya Sasuke biasa saja? Namun saat Itachi yang mengatakannya Sasuke langsung blushing? Jawabannya akan menyusul.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Ia itu pantas untukmu. Dia gadis yang manis dan baik. Kalaupun kau jadian dengannya pasti aku langsung menyetujuinya secara Cuma-cu-" Sebuah suara manis yang cempreng menginterupsi ucapan Itachi.

"Kalian lama sekali? Aku baru saja memotong buah-buahannya. Ayo masuk" Pinta Sakura sambil menarik lengan Itachi. Sesaat sebelum masuk, Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

* * *

Naruto sedang melamun diatap sekolah yang sepi. Entah, mengapa hatinya begitu sakit saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sendiri juga menyukai Gadis pujaannya. Waktu terasa begitu lambat rasanya. Persaingan? Hal konyol macam apa itu? Tak mungkin ia melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Tak Mungkin!

"Lebih baik kupikirkan saja latihan besok" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan lamunannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya tersebut.

"N-naruto senpai!" Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Oi, Hinata..."Balas Naruto.

"Apa yang k-kau l-lakukan di s-sini?" Tanya Hinata Ragu.

"Hehehe...Aku hanya sedang memikirkan latihan perdana besok. Kau mau menontonnya lagi?" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat melihat senyum hangat Naruto. "Um...T-tentu saja" Pada akhirnya Hinata mengangguk pasti. Hinata mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Tubuh Hinata melemas karena efek belaian Naruto di pucuk kepalanya. Ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak sigap menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Namun hal itu hanya menambah debaran kencang di jantung Hinata. Sapphire bertemu Lavender.

Perasaan Hinata semakin mendalam saat kejadian itu. Namun sayang yang dicinta tidak merasakan apapun saat itu.

* * *

"Perasaan yangtak berbalas terasa begitu menyakitkan menyayat hati"

* * *

**Ino POV**

Sabtu pagi ini terasa cerah sekali. Jangan tanyakan padaku karena aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Namun rasanya aku telah melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya? Aku juga tak tahu. Kulirik Temari-chan di kasurnya. Wow, dia masih terlelap! Ini sangat tidak biasa. Karena biasanya Temari-chan yang selalu bangun duluan dan bertugas membangunkan yang lainnya. Wajar saja saat kulirik jam dinding, ini masih jam 5.00 pagi. Huh, pantas yang lain belum bangun.

Saat ku menge-cek ponsel flipku. Alarmnya berbunyi dan subjectnya bukanlah 'Saatnya Bangun Pagi' Melainkan 'Temui Sai-kun di lapangan sekarang'. Yup begitulah subjectnya.

1...

2...

3...

Entah mengapa penyakit telmi Sakura menular padaku ."Hoaaa...Hari ini Sai-kun latihan! Yeee aku bisa bertemu dengannya" Aku berteriak begitu keras, namun ajaibnya para penghuni masih terlelap tuh. Kalian mau bertanya mengapa aku memasang alarmnya pukul 05.00 sedangkan Latihan sepakbola dimulai jam 10.00?. Mudah saja, Aku harus berdandan maksimal , bukan?.

Wah, sudah jam 08.00 dan aku sudah berpenampilan cantik. Kukenakan blus berwarna Hijau Tosca yang kupadukan dengan Short Skirt jeans. Aku mengepang Rambut pirangku. Lalu kupakai wedges hijau daun kesukaanku. Hmm...Semoga Sai-kun tertarik padaku ya..

Shikamaru senpai dan Neji sudah berangkat ke lapangan indoor untuk persiapan latihan. Sedangkan Temari-chan sedang mengantar Ototounya Latihan. Kakak yang baik, bukan?. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa aku tidak berangkat bersama dengannya saja ya? Dasar Baka! Baru terpikir olehku sekarang. Mungkin efek terlalu lama berdandan, kali ya?.

Aku menutup pintu asramaku. Lalu melangkah dengan riangnya. Tunggu , dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang aku kenal. Ia keluar dari salah satu pintu asrama tersebut. Rambut cepak klimis. Aaaa! Dia kan kenapa ia keluar dari salah satu pintu itu?. Setelah dia pergi aku pun menghampiri pintu tempat dia keluar tadi.

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Sai-kun keluar dari pintu asrama bernomor 317.

Dan itu adalah...

Kamar Sakura...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Curhat Zone XD**

Gomen ne untuk saudara-saudara sekalian karena aku telat update fict ini L

Don't angry-angry bird #plak

Yang penting udh update kan :p . Jadi gini ceritanya. Kan aku udah nyiapin chap 5 ini, tapi sayang modemku gak bisa diajak kompromi. Kuotanya abis ditengah-tengah hari! Gak elit banget kan ya?.

Untuk update kilat aku gak bisa janji ya? Aku masih UTS Booo... Bisa dikeplak papa dan mama kalo maen laptop molo. Kan aku masih kecil soalnya. Kelas 3 SMP pun belum sampe :'(

Udah ah kebanyakan ngomongnya.

**Ini review yang gk bsa dibls lewat PM yap ;O :**

**Mako-chan :** Oya, Ino sih emang sengaja aku bikin kepo disini. Kan biar greget gitu. Sakura mungkin masih sedikit panik saat tau klo Sahabatnya sendiri suka sama dia. BTW, Mind to RnR again?

**Pengumuman! : Yang online check PM yaps ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Aku menutup pintu asramaku. Lalu melangkah dengan riangnya. Tunggu , dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang aku kenal. Ia keluar dari salah satu pintu asrama tersebut. Rambut cepak klimis. Aaaa! Dia kan kenapa ia keluar dari salah satu pintu itu?. Setelah dia pergi aku pun menghampiri pintu tempat dia keluar tadi.

Aku menutup mulutku tak percaya. Sai-_**kun**_ keluar dari pintu asrama bernomor 317.

Dan itu adalah...

Kamar Sakura...

* * *

**"Football, Friendship and Love"**

**My first Fic mina :***

**Disclaimer : Naruto (All chara) © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Football, Friendship and love © Flat Mikosavalida (me)**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL**

**Pairing in this Chap : Sai(Sakura)Ino, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**FLAMERS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading Mina :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Aku akan selalu ada untukmu...**

* * *

"_**Kaa-san**_..." Desis Sasuke saat melihat ibunya, Mikoto tergolek tak berdaya diatas ranjang.

"Sasu...Mengapa k-kau datang? b-bukankah seharusnya kau sekolah?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat Sasuke datang sambil membawa Koper.

"Aku ingin menemani Kaa-san. Bukankah Kaa-san sakit, heh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Setelah meletakkan koper bajunya, ia menghampiri Mikoto dan duduk di pinggir kasur Mikoto.

"T-terima kasih, Sasu" Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dan seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Apa **_Tou-san_** masih bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dia s-sangat sibuk belakangan ini" Jawab Mikoto. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sangat sibuk sampai tidak dapat menemani istrinya yang sedang sakit ya" Cibir Sasuke.

"Sasu...k-kau j-jangan bicara seperti itu" Ucap Mikoto lembut. Sasuke pun tertunduk.

"Um, kalau kau disini, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Mikoto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah izin selama tiga hari" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. _**Kaa-san**_ dengar kau akan ikut turnamen sepak bola bukan?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Bukan hanya aku. Tapi semua anggota kesebelasan sekolahku" Jawab Mikoto.

"Oh, ya sudah. S-sekarang kau rapihkan semua barang-barangmu" Ucap Mikoto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

* * *

Sai(Sakura) menutup pintu asramanya perlahan. Dia sengaja pergi ke lapangan paling akhir agar tak ada yang melihatnya. Hari ini ia berdandan ala 'Sai' tanpa dibantu oleh Hinata. Kali ini dia sudah memakai seragam resmi kesebelasan Konoha _**Gakuen**_ yang berwarna biru tua . Dengan santai ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah ujung koridor. Namun seseorang meneriakkan nama samarannya.

"Sai-_**san**_!" Teriak sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Sai(Sakura) membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yamanaka Ino sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eh, I-ino?" Sapa Sai sambil tersenyum palsu. Wajah Ino langsung memerah saat mengetahui Sai(Sakura) sedang memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Ng...Tidak...Eh, aku hanya..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya sedangkan Sai(Sakura) mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"A-ano...Kau akan ke lapangan, heh?" Tanya Ino salah tingkah. Sai(Sakura) tersenyum mengingat betapa Ino Menyukainya.

"I-iya, memang kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Sai(Sakura) tersenyum palsu. Ino menjadi semakin salah tingkah sehingga ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"B-bagaimana jika k-kita kesana bersama?"Ino menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Boleh saja. Ayo" Sai(Sakura) menarik tangan Ino secara tiba-tiba. Dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Ino super-duper memerah karenanya.

* * *

Suasana Lapangan Indoor Konoha _**Gakuen**_ sangatlah menegangkan. Para senior terlihat gelisah, sedangkan para Junior terlihat Tegang wajahnya. Mereka tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi.

"Berapa lama lagi, Kita harus menunggu bocah itu, heh?" Tanya Kiba yang kelihatan bosan.

"Sabar lah sedikit, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang" Ucap Naruto berusaha menghibur.

"Ini keren, Naruto. Dia bahkan datang lebih telat daripada kau. Biasanya kan selalu kau yang datang terlambat" Cibir Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar di dekat gawang.

"Ckckck. Hei, kalian! adakah salah satu dari kalian yang merupakan teman Shimura Sai?" Tanya Naruto kepada para Anggota baru.

"Tidak, _**Senpai**_" Jawab Neji, Gaara, Tenten dan Tayuya serempak. Naruto menunduk frustasi. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang datang dari arah pintu masuk.

"_**Gomen'nasai**_. Aku terlambat" Sai(Sakura) masuk sambil terus menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Huh, pantas terlambat. Rupanya kau sedang berkencan ya?" Cibir Kiba saat melihat Tangan Sai yang sedang menggenggam tangan Ino dan wajah Ino yang memerah.

"Eh, tidak. Kami tidak sedang berkencan kok" Sai(Sakura) langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Ino. Setelah itu Ino langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi penonton. Sedangkan Sai(Sakura) Langsung berbaris seperti yang lain.

"Yosh, sudahlah lupakan. Ayo langsung saja kita mulai latihannya. Tapi sebelum mulai, Aku akan menjelaskan formasi Tim sementara yang sedikit kuubah karena wakil kapten kita sedang absen" Tutur Naruto.

"Apa maksud anda Sasuke-_**senpai**_?" Tanya Sai(Sakura)

"Ya tadi pagi dia absen dari asrama dan sekolah untuk menemani ibunya yang sedang sakit" Jelas Naruto lagi

"**_Nee_**. _**Arigatou**_ infonya, _**Senpai**_" Sahut Sai (Sakura)

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya" Teriak Naruto. Para Anggota kesebelasan Konoha Gakuen pun menyerukan yel-yel mereka sebelum mulai latihan.

* * *

"Huh.." Naruto mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan lehernya dengan kaus jerseynya. Ia kelihatan sangat seksi saat itu.

"Naruto-_**senpai**_ kelelahan, _**nee**_?" Sahut Sai(Sakura) sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kalau lelah, beri istirahat saja sebentar. Kalau latihan jangan suka berlebihan makanya" Cibir Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"OI, _**MINNA**_! AYO ISTIRAHAT DULU LIMA BELAS MENIT" Teriak Naruto sambil Menangkupkan kedua tangannya disebelah pipinya.

"Iya!" Sahut Anggota lainnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah ruang ganti pakaian. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangatlah basah oleh keringat. Mungkin, itu karena tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Sebaiknya ia segera berganti baju dengan jersey lain agar bentuk tubuhnya tidak tercetak jelas.

* * *

Hinata menepuk bahu Ino, Berusaha menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Sedari tadi, Ino terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat tengah mengamati Sai. Ia juga tidak bicara begitu banyak pada Hinata hari ini. Namun, Hinata pun tahu mengapa Ino begitu. Itu semua pasti karena Sai.

"Apa sih?" Ino mendelik ke arah Hinata yang tadi menganggu lamunan indahnya. Sedangkan Hinata agak terkejut dengan respon Ino yang tidak mengenakan.

"_**A-ano**_...Barusan...N-naruto-_**senpai**_ baru saja memberikan istirahat. A-apa Ino-_**chan**_ mau ikut? A-aku mau ke Tenten-_**chan**_ dulu" Ujar Hinata Takut-takut Ino akan marah lagi.

"Hah? Sudah istirahat? Masa sih? Aku harus bawain bekal ini untuk Sai-**_kun_**" Ino menatap Bento yang sudah ia persiapkan khusus untuk Sai.

"S-sai-_**san**_ tadi pergi ke ruang g-ganti" Hinata Menunjuk ruang ganti baju klup sepakbola Konoha _**Gakuen**_. Ino tersenyum.

"W-wah...pasti dia keringatan tuh. Sebaiknya aku juga membawakan handuk untuknya" Ino berlari menuruni tribun Lapangan Indoor dengan tergesa-gesa.

"I-ino-_**chan**_! T-tunggu!" Hinata berusaha untuk mengejar gadis _**barbie like**_ itu. Ino hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Kau ke Tenten saja ya. Tidak usah ikuti aku" Teriak Ino.

"T-tapi...Kau t-tidak seharusnya-" Hinata berhenti berlari saat Ino berhasil menuruni tangga-tangga tribun.

"JAAA~"

"-Pergi ke tempat ganti b-baju pria" Hinata menunduk lemas. Semoga saja Ino tidak menemukan kenyataan bahwa Sai adalah seorang perempuan dan juga sahabatnya.

"Yo! Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang sedang terdiam sendirian diatas tribun.

"N-naruto-**senpai**" Desis Hinata ambil menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Kau sendirian saja diatas? Tidak bergabung dengan Tenten dan Temari?" Naruto menunjuk Temari dan Tenten yang sedang berbincang di dekat gawang.

"I-iya" Hinata mengangguk lalu dengan cepat menuruni tangga-tangga tribun. Saat ia hampir melangkah ke tangga terakhir, cardigan lengan panjangnya tersangkut ke salah satu bangku tribun sehingga ia terjungkal kedepan dan menabrak Naruto yang berada tepat dibawah tangga. Kini, mereka berdua berada dalam posisi yang kurang mengenakan. Hinata menindih tubuh Naruto. Jarak wajah mereka kira-kira hanyalah sebatas lima cm.

'_**Nani**_? K-kenapa aku b-bisa jatuh menimpa Naruto-_**senpai**_?' Batin Hinata. Wajahnya kini semerah Kepiting rebus. Nafas hangat Naruto menyapu wajah Hinata dengan lembutnya.

"OI! Sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan seperti itu?" Goda Kiba saat melihat keduanya.

"T-tidak Kiba-senpai! I-ini K-kecelakaan" Hinata yang sempat stuck in the momment langsung bangkit. Sebuah tangan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Itu adalah tangan Naruto.

"Badanmu berat juga ya, Hinata. D-dadamu juga menekan dadaku dengan keras hingga aku sulit bernafas" Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Hinata langsung menutupi dadanya dan menunduk. Intesitas kemerahan wajahnya pun meningkat pesat.

* * *

Ino membuka pintu ruang ganti Klub dengan perlahan. Bagus. Tidak ada orang. Ia masuk dengan cepat dan hati-hati.

"Lokernya Sai-_**kun**_ kira-kira yang mana ya?" Iya mencari-cari loker dengan nama Shimura Sai.

"Ketemu!" Ia tadinya berniat menaruh bekal itu diatas lokernya saja, tapi ternyata...loker itu tidak dikunci. Ia tidak ingin merusak privasi orang lain, tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih mendesak.

KRIET

"_**NANI**_!?" Ino mengambil sebuah benda dari kain yang berbentuk seperti kacamata. Benda itu adalah _**bra**_! dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda! Dengan kecewa, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR CURHAT ZONE XD**_

_**Gomen Minna kalo kependekan. Ini cuma buat penanda doang kalo FFL bakalan terus diupdate sampe selesai. Thanks untuk semua reiew, alerts sma favorit kalian ya ;) lop yu al.**_

_**Keep review minna :D**_

_**Mako-chan : PM itu private messages. Review lagi? :)**_


End file.
